kingdom hearts:the three knights and three ladys
by sorasgirl1
Summary: king mickey needs to win the next war and is a taking jurrassic measures to winhis loyal gaurds are falling in love with each other,the three ladys are falling in love with the the three knights


Kingdom hearts: the 3 knights and the 3 ladies….

One day sora, riku and roxas were hanging out after a long training session. Sora was a 15 yr old boy with spiky brown hair, and blue eyes. His outfit was blue with a nobody's symbol on it, and a blue cloth around his neck. Riku was 16 yrs old boy with a silver, purplish hair with bluish, greenish eyes .His outfit was similar to Sora's but green and some armor on his arm and a heartless symbol on it. Roxas had the same outfit but it was yellow. Sora and Roxas are twin brothers, and Riku is Soras best friend. They live on Destiny Island, working for King Mickey and Queen Minnie. As they were sitting on the papou tree watching the sun set Riku broke the silence." Do you think we will get someone to love"? Sora looked at him confused. "why did you think that"? Riku was silent for a bit but he answered anyways. "I don't know it just popped into my head…" Both

Sora and Roxas looked at Riku like he was crazy. "You guys think I'm crazy huh"? "Nope what makes you think that?" Riku was laughing "oh nothing…" "Don't worry will find some one to love us one day…but I'm not promising anything" "well lets go Sora before mom gets mad … again." Said Roxas" wait guys!" Riku yelled as Sora and Roxas were walking away. "What is it Riku" said Sora irritated. "Here" Riku throws Sora and Roxas a papou fruit." okay what the hell Riku?" Sora said kind of ticked off. Roxas knew what was gowning to happen, so he chickened out and hid behind the tree. Sora was tossing the fruit up and down, taking aim at Riku." Why are you wasting my time with a papou fruit?!?" "I'm just saying when someone comes you can give them the fruit!" Sora lowered his arm down" come on Roxas, we have to go" Roxas crawled from the tree "uh…coming Sora, see yah Riku"

Meanwhile in Disney castle…

King Mickey was pacing around worried about the upcoming war. His assistant Donald came he had a plan but wasn't sure if the king would like it." Your majesty, I have a plan" King Mickey looked up then jump on his thrown that was blue and gold." Was it I am very busy! This war is very important" Donald hid behind his folder shacking. He has never seen the king yell at him. Donald cleared his throat" your majesty if we get radiant garden, land of the dragons and beast castle we can win! Mickey remembered all 3 have formed together after last year" welp Donald that's a good plan… but how are we going to do that?!? Donald looked through his folder but couldn't find anything, then he remembered the 3 ladies, the kings adopted daughters, but he would never agree but on the other side it was for the kingdom. "How about we get the 3 ladies to marry the 3 kings?" Mickey rubbed his chin" perfect! Tomorrow we settle of are my loyal guards here? Tifa and cloud walked in." we are here your majesty!" Tifa had brown hair, a jacket like shirt going down to her belly button, under her belly button she wore black shorts that went above her knees they wear black just as the shirt, silver earrings, red eyes and black gloves. Cloud had blonde hair, blue eyes, he wore a blue shirt and pants, a really long glove was on his left arm and on his right arm was a smaller glove. They were loyal guards to the king. "Get the other 3 and come to the castle at 5 am" "yes sir" cloud said. He always took orders without question; it made him mysterious and dark. Tifa always asked questions, last time she didn't someone she loved got hurt" ummm… your majesty, what are we doing?" Tifa asked" why do you always ask questions!" the king yelled, he was getting impatient, he was trying to plan his attack but every one interrupted him" cause last time I didn't ask you hurt the one I loved!"" fine I will tell you, my daughters are going to marry the 3 kings so they can joined us and we can win this war, its your job to protect them and make sure they get married" Tifa was shocked! "how could the king do a horrible thing! The poor girls were being forced to marry people they don't even know!" she thought "something wrong Tifa? Cloud asked her "how could he do such a thing! That's not fair for them!" she said to cloud "I know but that's life, there princess they will do anything for there country." Cloud explained "but-""its there life you don't have to care about them just worry about the mission!" she couldn't believe what cloud was saying! She looked at cloud and left, slamming the door. Yen Sid came and started to talking cloud. Yen Sid was very old, had a gray, long beard, a blue outfit and a blue hat with stars" so cloud did you ask her?" "No, I told her something and she left slamming the door…" cloud said disappointed" Don't worry you'll get a chance" yen Sid said confident "I hope so" Cloud went outside looking for Tifa "how could I say a stupid thing like that! "She must hate me" he thought, he thought about it again and sighed "she must really hate me" as he said this he felt some one grab him startled he fell on the ground and saw Tifa laughing" great I find Tifa and make a complete fool of myself" he thought again. Tifa reached out for cloud, holding out her hand. Cloud reached out for her Hand, and then he smiled pulling her down. She landed on top of his chest" why cloud-"he put his finger to her lips. "Shhh" he said and then kissed her. He liked her kisses…no, he loved her kisses as much as he loved her. As they finished kissing Tifa got off cloud. "sorry…I" cloud couldn't think of what else to say" it's alright" Tifa said as she walked away. "Did I do something stupid or something what you do for love?" He got up and remembered what King Mickey said, to get the 3 knights. He got his horse and galloped away to the bridge to destiny islands…


End file.
